Список второстепенных персонажей
Список второстепенных персонажей, появляющихся в различных работах компании TYPE-MOON. __TOC__ Carnival Phantasm Персонажи из Carnival Phantasm. Неко-Арк Бабблз |type = Неко |gender = Женский |eyec = Красный |hairc = Оливковый }} — Неко-Арк, показанная в Carnival Phantasm. Она не говорит, а все издаваемые ей звуки состоят лишь из восторженного «Un-Un-Un!» («Да-Да-Да!»), быстро кивая в знак согласия, на любой комментарий. Её озвучивает Сакума Куми, которая также озвучивает Сиэль. Неко-Арк Дестини |type = Неко |gender = Женский |eyec = |hairc = Розовый }} — Неко-Арк розового окраса, показанная в Carnival Phantasm. Её озвучила Танака Ацуко, которая также озвучивает Кастер (Fate/stay night). Она ведёт себя с несколько преувеличенным драматизмом и эмоциональностью, и часто плачет из-за таких вещей, как «любовь и деньги» или «мы все на одно лицо». Неко-Арк Эволюшен |type = Неко |gender = Мужской |eyec = Красный |hairc = Коричневый }} — Неко-Арк чёрного окраса, появившийся в Carnival Phantasm. , крайне одержим Фантаз-Мун. В отличие от четырёх других Неко-Арк из Аненербе, он не является частью их группы. Несмотря на то, что он фамильярно говорит с ними, они понятия не имеют кто он такой. Его озвучил Ноджима Кенджи, который также озвучил Тоно Шики. Fate Персонажи, появляющиеся в серии Fate, в том числе Fate/stay night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, Fate/Extra, Fate/Apocrypha и других связанных историях. Август |gender = Мужской |hairc = }} — личный дворецкий Лувии Эдельфельт в Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA. Очень исполнительный и послушный и выполняет самые разнообразные задачи, в том числе подделывает документы для Мию Эдельфельт и Хлои фон Айнцберн. Он проявляет особенную заинтересованность в Эмии Широ, из-за влечения к нему Лувии, оценивая его телосложение, спрашивая у него о его чувствах к своей госпоже и о том, «готов» ли он. У него мускулистое тело, всё покрытое шрамами. Также он демонстрирует высокий навык рукопашного боя в сражении против Базетт, и мастерски обращается с различными типами вооружения, вроде огнестрельного оружия, взрывчатки и ножей. В манге его бой был изображён вкратце, но в аниме, по требованию автора, показан более подробно.Хирояма Хироши Tweet Агриппина thumb|Агриппина |アグリッピナ|Agurippina|Agrippina}} — мать Нероны Клавдии Цезарии Августы Германик. Именно она стала причиной психической нестабильности своей дочери из-за того, что постепенно отравляла её всю её жизнь. Она упоминается в Fate/Extra и появляется в видениях жизни Сэйбер в манга-адаптации. Она является Героической Душой и квалифицирована как Слуга класса Кастер.TYPE-MOON Ace Fate/Grand Order — стр. 126 Алтея Alzir.png|Алтея — женщина-гомункул из Иггдмилленния. Гомункулы, созданные Гордесом, имеют несколько различных личностей и способностей, и Алтея — это модель, которая выделяется в магии. Ее личность в точности как у гомункула: сдержанная, до сих пор ещё со злым языком. Гомункул, которая помогала в поиске Ассасин Чёрных. После войны, она поехала с Коулесом в Лондон. В Лондоне, она в основном помогает с домашними делами. Она также ответственна за помощь с магией Коулеса, но она взяла на себя неполный рабочий день для поиска фамильяров с магией. Альма Питресия — христианская сестра, которая работает в церкви под руководством Святой Церкви в Трифасе. Она не имеет никакого отношения к Исполнителями Церкви или к Ассамблее Восьмого Таинства, и ей лишь было приказано: «на данный момент, следите за ситуацией в этом городе». Она никогда не расследовала дела без необходимости, просто игнорируя существование магов в городе, и провела в нём несколько десятилетий, живя беззаботной жизнью. Естественно, она не в состоянии стать взволнованной и увлечённой в её возрасте… Просто, когда она думала об этом, она получила шок от Рулер, которая внезапно появилась перед нею. Когда Альма увидела её в первый раз, она поняла с первого взгляда, что это была уважаемая святая Жанна д’Арк, и почти упала в обморок. Аматэрасу thumb|Аматэрасу |Amaterasu}}, — богиня-солнце. Божественный Дух высочайшего класса, поэтому время не играет для неё почти никакой роли. Она довольно древний, но всё же настоящий прародитель Тамамо-но-Маэ. Хотя появившись в Лунной Клети в качестве Слуги Тамамо ослабела, вернув свою полную силу она не стала снова Аматэрасу. После обретения своей Изначальной Формы, торжественные одежды Тамамо напоминают одеяния Аматэрасу. Она встречает Кишинами Хакуно во время сна, и, несмотря на то, что всех входящих в её мавзолей, как правило, сжигают дотла, он проявил свою обычную «безрассудную храбрость» и заговорил с ней. Она выглядит как огромная, девятихвостая женщина, немного похожая на Тамамо, но входящие в мавзолей не во сне увидят лишь огромное солнце. Она необычайно мощное существо, которое можно победить лишь силой нескольких Слуг, а из Fate/Extra и Fate/Extra CCC, лишь Арквейд Брюнстад сможет одолеть её в одиночку, но лишь «с условиями, при которых это возможно, но маловероятно». Первоначально, её дизайн должен был быть — «обнажённая девятихвостая спина и фартук на голое тело», но ей дали официальный наряд, чтобы держать «этический барьер» в целости. Аякс OriginalAias.png| — герой, который сражался вместе с Ахиллом а . Было два героя, разделявших имя Аякс: | |Dai Aiāsu|Aias the Great}} и | |Ko Aiāsu|Aias the Lesser}}, оба из которых встретили позорную судьбу. Щит Аякса Великого — известный Ро Аякс. 』である }} Ро Аякс был способен остановить копьё великого героя Трои, Гектора. Брэм Нуада-Ре София-Ри }} — брат Солы-Ю Нуады-Ре Софии-Ри и преемник руководителя Департамента Духовных Призывов в Ассоциации Магов. Он считается одним из лучших инструкторов, работающих в Часовой Башне. Молодой и красивый, с рыжими волосами, с сильным, благородным взглядом, изысканными чертами и сильным чувством долга, которые, по его словам, возводят его в ранг элиты. В Fate/Apocrypha, он уверен в своей способности выбрать мощные катализаторы для Мастеров Красной Фракции для Великой Войны Святого Грааля за короткий промежуток времени. Вивиан thumb|Вивиан в [[Манга Fate/stay night|манге Fate/stay night.]] , |湖の乙女|Mizūmi no Otome|Lady of the Lake}}, — фея озера, которая дарует Экскалибур Королю Артуру и позже получает его назад от Бедивера по воле Артура. Она является аналогом Феи Морганы, воплощающая добро по сравнению со злом Морганы. Эта двойственность также отражена в самой природе Экскалибура. Виктор Франкенштейн |ヴィクター・フランケンシュタイン|Vikutā Furankenshutain|Victor Frankenstein}} — создатель Франкенштейна. В мире "Apocrypha", он выступает в качестве реально существовавшего исторического лица. Был учёным и алхимиком. Он был молодым студентом, одержимым идеей создания «идеального человека». Как и Кастер Чёрных, он был одержим идеей создания Адама и Евы. Однако в отличие от Кастера, он хотел этого не ради открытия врат в Рай, а лишь чтобы создать существо наиболее приближённое к Богу, насколько это возможно. Он провёл два года, собирая из фрагментов тел умерших «умное и красивое человеческое существо, совершенное во всех отношениях». Ему удалось найти «научный» способ вдохнуть жизнь в плоть своего творения, но обнаруживает, что результатом его эксперимента стал ужасный монстр. С точки зрения Франкенштейна, его идеальная Ева оказалась дефектной. Искусственная форма жизни, не обладающая эмоциями, для него была некачественным живым созданием. В страхе перед ней, он разобрал её и уехал в Женеву, Швейцария, однако ей удаётся отремонтировать себя и последовать за ним. Она умоляла его создать ей пару, такую же, как она, но он отказался. Идея создания ещё одной ужасающей твари, подобной ей, повергала его в ужас. Он даже не помышлял об этом, и снова и снова отказывал ей. Однако она твёрдо решила, что он должен создать ей пару. В конце концов, она убила всех близких ему людей и даже его возлюбленную невесту. Учёный, который ранее был молодым человеком ни в чём не знавшим нужды и жившем в роскоши, теперь бежит от неё без оглядки, в конце концов, умерев обезумевшим, истощённым стариком, до последнего вздоха горько сожалея о сотворённом. Его существо, обнаружив смерть своего создателя, совершила самоубийство путём сжигания себя заживо. Газами — Маг, который считает величайшим бедствием Ассоциации Магов. Как человек он не опасен, но у него есть магическое свойство, которое для магов более проблемно, чем любое другое за всю историю. По этой причине, его заперли в подвалах Лондонской Башни. Пока он не появился ни в одной из работ Type-Moon. В Fate/complete material III намекается, что, в конце концов, он будет играть свою роль во вселенной. Гакумазава Гайске — старший брат Гакумазава Тацуко и второй сын в семье. Гакумазава Гото — отец Гакумазава Тацуко и Гакумазава Гайске. Гакумазава Рейчи — старший брат Гакумазава Тацуко и старший сын в семье. Гакумазава Сутера — мать Гакумазава Тацуко. Гото Гай Ишики Митсухиро |type = Человек |gender = Мужской |hairc = Светлые с коричневым |eyec = Карие }} , один из одноклассников Эмии Широ в классе 2-C в Академии Хомурахара. Беззаботный человек, легко попадающий под влияние ТВ-шоу, особенно его любимой исторической драмы — Abarenbō Shōgun; меняет своё поведение каждый день в зависимости от того что он смотрел накануне вечером. Он кратко появляется в ветке Unlimited Blade Works после того, как Тосака Рин и Широ заключили официальный союз. Вместе с другими учениками, он замечает Рин, ждущую кого-то в коридоре, и он описывает Широ её внешний вид, говорящий о том, что она смущена и недовольна. Если Широ скрывается от неё, Гото и другие студенты продолжают комментировать её действия, пока она не бросает в Широ с ластиком, из-за чего от силы удара Широ делает сальто над столом. Это привело к тому, что Гото решил, что Широ выполнял «движение ниндзя» и попросил Эмию научить его этому приёму. Дизайн, которого в оригинальной визуальной новелле Fate/stay night у него не было, он получил в первой аниме-адаптации. В игре для него была создано графическое изображение, но оно никогда не было использовано. Грайне |gender = Женский |hairc = Коричневый }} |グラニア|Gurania|Grainne}} — принцесса и дочь . Грайне была сосватана Финну Маккулу, но Грайне на свадебном пиру влюбилась в Диармайда уа Дуибне, и наложила на него гейс — забрать её. Трагическая история любви Диармайда и Грайне позже повлияет на создание легенды о Гвиневре и Ланселоте. В Sensha Otoko она одна из местных сталкеров на районе. Она видела преследование старшим братом девушки Эль-Меллой. Grainne design.png|Лист описания Грайне от Ufotable в Fate/Zero. Дарий III |ダレイオス三世|Dareiosu Sansei|Darius III}} — император Персии во времена Александра Великого. Его земли, в конечном счёте, были завоёваны Александром, который, как отмечается, сидя на троне Дария, даже не доставал до подножия. Хотя в книгах по истории говорится, что Александр был невысок, реальность такова, что Дарий просто возвышался над 212 сантиметровым мужчиной, будучи более чем трёх метров в высоту. Александр отзывается о нём с большим уважением, когда он упомянул о Дарие, он выглядит как человек, вспоминающий своего старого друга. Он описывает Дария, как настоящего императора, человек с величественной фигурой, и говорит, что Дайри был самым подходящим правителем для могучей Персидской империи. Дило — епископ Церкви, которого направили в Фуюки в качестве наблюдателя после смерти Котомине Кирея. После ветки Heaven’s Feel, он упоминается в качестве преемника Кирея и остаётся, по крайней мере, на два года, хотя во время Fate/hollow ataraxia он остаётся лишь на шесть месяцев и описывается как временный наблюдатель пока не появится замещающий священника для такой маленькой церкви. Он описывается как добрый старик, который очень привязался к Сакуре. Он учит её магии на протяжении двух лет после окончания ветки Heaven’s Feel.Fate/stay night ветка Heaven’s Feel — Эпилог: Return to the SpringFate/hollow ataraxia — Посетитель За двадцать лет до начала Фальшивой Войны Святого Грааля, Дило спас жизнь Ганса Сервантеса. Директор Ассоциации Неназванный Ассоциации Магов, человек высшего положения в Часовой Башне. Из-за того, что одна и та же личность занимает эту должность вот уже две тысячи лет с момента основания Ассоциации, предполагается, что он нечто большее, чем просто человек. Он обладает огромным количеством Магических Цепей и невероятной мощью. В сравнении с сильнейшим Бартомелой Лорелеей, говорится, что если «это просто магические цепи», она «даже превосходит» Директора.Prelude I Золотой Фуюки-кун Файл:GFK.jpg|Золотой Фуюки-кун Файл:GFK2.jpg|Золотой Фуюки-кун пугает детей , пародийная версия Гильгамеша, представленная в TMitter 2010 April Fools' Day. Персонаж-маскот, который пугает детей. Ионийские Гетайры LH.png|"Длинноволосый" BF.png|"Сияющий Лоб" MLH.png|"Средние Волосы" EM.png|"Вертикальный Участник" Четыре неназванных солдата из Ионийских Гетайров Райдера, которым дали пародийные имена , , и в Sensha Otoko. В Sensha Otoko они появляются как домашние рабочие по найму. Император Сутоку |崇徳天皇|Sutoku-ten'nō|Emperor Sutoku}} — один из Трёх Великих Монстров Японии. Кардинал Лаурентис — кардинал Церкви, широко использующий обман и закулисную борьбу на благо Церкви. В мире Fate/Extra, он с большой неохотой стал Папой в 2030 году, взяв на себя обязанности руководителя организации и поддержания хороших отношения с семьёй Харвей. Причина его нежелания становится Папой, как он сам утверждает: «Смешно даже подумать, чтобы такой жестокий человек как я стал Папой» Карл VII |シャルル7世|Sharuru 7-sei|Charles VII}} — Героическая Душа, которая квалифицирована для класса Берсеркер, будучи призванной в качестве Слуги.TYPE-MOON Ace Fate/Grand Order — стр. 125 Клаудия Ортензия }} — покойная жена Котомине Кирея и мать Карен Ортензии. Она была неизлечимо больной женщиной, не имеющей будущего, которая влюбилась в Кирея, с его попытками наладить нормальную жизнь. Несмотря на то, что она любила его, он не заботился о ней по-настоящему, поскольку он получал удовольствие, видя её страдания и отчаяние Карен. Она видела это, и пыталась исправить его, но лишь ухудшила его состояние, усилив его желание видеть её горе. Когда он дошёл до точки, что уже не мог выносить свою жизнь, он сказал ей, что результатом его «эксперимента» оказалось: «Я не могу тебя полюбить». В то время она уже была на смертном одре, и после двух лет проведённых вместе от неё остались лишь «кожа да кости» и она не могла даже стоять на ногах. В своей последней попытке доказать, что он может любить и что он заслуживает жизни, она покончила жизнь самоубийством, ответив: «Нет, ты любишь меня». Она улыбнулась ему прямо перед своей смертью, считая, что он плакал из-за неё. Но она думала, так, потому что видела лишь это, а на самом деле, он ещё больше отдалился от учений Бога. Её последняя попытка исправить его, принесла ему сожаление, но только тем, что он потерял шанс убить её самому. Он не знает, почему он этого хотел, для собственного ли удовольствия или из-за переполняющего горя, вследствие которого появилось желание убить ту единственную, кого он любил, своими собственными руками. Клаудия была альбиносом и страдала иммунодефицитом, из-за этого она могла умереть даже от крохотной ранки. В результате её тело всегда покрыто бинтами, скрывающие раны. Карен унаследовала её аспект «склонность страдать от болезней». Кобаяши — лейтенант третьего класса в , озвученный Шо Окимурой. Его — Diablo II, и он пилот . Вместе с Оги, он был отозван с пограничного патруля для запрошенной операции по оказанию чрезвычайной помощи, и он был встревожен докладами о причине отзыва — монстр. Он запрашивает разрешение вступить в бой, если сообщение верно, и беспокоится о замечании Оги о флаге смерти. Долетев до монстра, он спускается, чтобы лучше разглядеть его сквозь туман. Против врага, не относящегося к современным технологиям, он не смог даже среагировать на его щупальца, мгновенно захватившие самолёт. Он потерял управление и успел лишь закричать, прежде чем его истребитель был втянут внутрь твари. Котоне | type = Человек | gender = Женский | hairc = }} , ученица второго класса, посещающая недалеко от Фуюки. Близкая подруга и одноклассница Тосаки Рин, когда Рин была у бабушки и дедушки во время событий Fate/Zero. Рин очень гордится тем, каким доверием и уважением она пользуется у Котоне. Она чувствует, что у неё появилась хорошая возможность воплотить в жизнь принципы своей семьи, заступаясь за Котоне, например когда над ней издевались мальчишки их класса или когда библиотекарь взваливал на неё много работы. В конце концов, Котоне пропадает, так же как и многие другие дети из этого района. Её похищает Урю Рюноскэ и Кастер, чтобы использовать в своих различных экспериментах на людях и жертвоприношениях. Рин догадывается, что исчезновения, в некотором роде, связаны с Войной Святого Грааля, и чувствует, что она единственная, кто мог бы помочь Котоне. Рин в одиночестве предпринимает рискованную вылазку в город, чтобы начать её поиски. В ранобэ, предполагается, что Котоне встретила ту же ужасную судьбу, что и большинство других жертв Рюуноскэ и Кастера. Рин впала в отчаяние, теряя надежду найти её живой, и в конце концов даже считает, что она должна найти хотя бы ей останки. В ранобэ, эта история не имеет дальнейшего развития. Аниме-версия этой истории отличается. В ней, Рин удаётся найти Рюноскэ и проследовать за ним до старого здания, где он держит похищенных детей. Среди них она обнаруживает Котоне, и ей удаётся спасти всех детей, разрушив магию, удерживающую их в трансе. После, Котоне возвращается в школу, как и другие жертвы. По первоначальной задумке, её именем было Сацуки, но вспомнили, что уже есть персонаж с таким именем, Юмизука Сацуки. Красная Шапочка thumb|Красная Шапочка — жительница Фуюки, которая умерла в семейном самоубийстве в Апартаментах Семина, чья смерть стала историей о призраках, включающей Г-на А, рассказанной Мицузури Аяко. Только в этой истории её называют «*# XX». Она была трёхлетней девочкой, которая вместе с родителями переехали в Апартаменты Семина за месяц до их семейного самоубийства. Она подвергалась издевательствам и по приказу отца носила красный плащ, чтобы скрыть синяки на своём лице и не могла поднять руку выше плеча из-за перелома кости. Её измученная мать, позже убила её отца, зарезала саму её, а затем покончила с собой. В истории о призраках говорится, что она сбежала с места происшествия и так и не была найдена, но факт семейного самоубийства был подтверждён. Эту историю позже рассказала Мицузури Аяко с неизвестным количеством прикрас. Курихара Хибари — сестра Курихары Сузуки. Маби Чишики Mabi.jpg|Маби Чишики — библиотекарь-NPC в Лунной Клети. Макидера Каэде |type = Человек |gender = Женский |height = 163 см |weight = 49 кг |sizes = 72/56/78 |hairc = Чёрный |eyec = Тёмные }} — красивая, но шумная и несносная девушка. Часть знаменитого трио девушек из Класса 2-A. Занимается спортом и считается звездой школьной команды по спринту и хочет, чтобы люди называли её «Чёрная Пантера Хомуры», хотя всё зовут ей просто «Маки». Она подруга Тосаки Рин, и она замышляет стать её лучшей подругой, но считает Мицузури Аяку своей соперницей. Коллекционирует колокольчики и любит глазеть на витрины. Возможно потому что её вкусы пересекаются с предпочтениями Рин в этом вопросе, они часто ходят к антикварным магазинам в выходные дни и смотрят на витрины. Она энергична, любит соревноваться и старается быть лидером их трио, и действительно плохо переносит неудачи. Она не отличается высоким умом, а её отметки в школе довольно плохи. В спиноффе Fate/school life показывается, что она получает высокие отметки только на уроках истории. Мастер thumb|Мастер , владелец Копенгагена, винного магазина и бара, который в течении пяти лет был работодателем Эмии Широ. Отец Хотарузуки Отоко, которая также работает там. Он очень щедр к Широ в оплате его труда и охотно платит ему недельную стоимость только за три часа работы, также он был единственным человеком, нанявшим Широ, когда тот, после смерти Кирицугу, взял на себя ответственность за оплату своих расходов. Любит сладости, в то время как его дочь любит острую пищу, из-за чего Широ считает их хорошо сбалансированной семьёй. Мистер и Миссис Куруока thumb — родители Куруока Цубаки. Они планировали стать Мастерами в Фальшивой Войне Святого Грааля, призвав Цинь Шихуанди, но их дочь получила Командные Заклинания и призвала Райдера, который быстро заразил их и перенёс в мир грёз Цубаки. Михран |ミトレネス|Mitorenesu|Mithrenes}} — Героический Дух, который при жизни входил в состав армии Александра Великого. Один из многих его солдат, которые поклялись в вечной верности своему королю и благодаря этому может быть призван с помощью Благородного Фантазма Ионийские Гетайры. Александр, в основном, использует в качестве разведчика за пределами Зеркала Души во время Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. Мицузури Минори }} — младший брат Мицузури Аяко, ученик школы Хомурахары, а также состоит в клубе стрельбы из лука. Он влюблён в Мато Сакуру и воспринимает Эмию Широ как своего соперника. Становится капитаном клуба лучников после выпуска Сакуры. Минори выглядит застенчивым, но он может быть также немного агрессивным, особенно с людьми, которые ему действительно не нравятся и которым он не доверяет (как Широ, например). Он не выказывает особой любви к сестре, хотя, на самом деле, он очень любит и уважает её. Моби Дик thumb|Моби Дик |モビー‧ディック|Mobī Dikku|Moby Dick}} — Божественный Зверь, о котором говорится, что он один из самых сильных существ среди своей классификации. Его уровень силы достаточно велик, чтобы называть его «большим супер-оружием», чем живым существом. Существует вражеская программа, которая появляется в Лунной Клети, носящая это имя, но неизвестно, тоже самое ли это существо. Это большой кит, о котором сказано, что он обладает огромной аурой силы, возможно будучи ещё более опасным в бою, чем Слуга. Моисей — пророк, друживший с Рамсесом II и Нефертари. Посох, который он использовал для разделения , имеет происхождение, схожее с крестообразным змеиным посохом, беруший начало от . ' BBがアルターエゴに与えた宝具。 本来は対人ではなく対象、対界宝具。 戦闘や戦士に用いるものではなく、一定の文明を築いた文明圏に用いるもの。 メルトリリスの蜜は肉体だけでなく精神まで甘く溶かす。 この宝具はそのコミュニティーの良識、道徳をとろけさせ、群体のように一体化させてしまう。 そうして身も心も社会もスライム化したものを踏みにじり、吸収するのが本来の力である。 非戦闘員に対して絶大な効果を発揮するあたり、メルトリリスのたちの悪さがにじみ出ている。 材料になったものは七福神の一柱であり、宗象三女神、宇賀神などと同一される女神、弁財天。 自然現象、中でも水や風、音楽や言葉、弁舌、詩文といった“流れるもの”を操る弁財天の琵琶を宝具としてカタチにしたもの。 弁財天の源流はインド神話の河の女神サラスヴァティーである。 彼女は創造神ブラフマーによって生み出されたが、あまりの美しさに自らの伴侶にと望むブラフマーの熱烈な視線に耐えきれず、必死に逃れようとした経緯がある、愛の臆病な女神である。 サラスヴァティーは芸術や学問を司る女神であり、弁財天として崇拝されるようになってからは財物の増進にも権能を持つようになった ０２ - クライム・バレエ 単なるバトルスタイル。 クラシックバレエに傾倒するメルトリリスが自らを再調整した結果、成立した攻撃スキルの数々。 元から完成された物語・舞台をスキルに変換する事で多彩な能力を持つにいたった。 その引用は多岐にわたる。衣かはその解説とする。 『踵の名は魔剣ジゼル』クラシックバレエ「ジゼル」より。 恋したアルブレヒトの裏切りから絶望し、ジゼルは彼の剣を使った狂乱の踊りの中で息絶えた。 結婚を前にして死んだ女はウィリと呼ばれる亡霊になる。 ジゼルは男を捕まえては踊り殺すウィリの一員となるのだが… 『許されぬヒラリオン』クラシックバレエ「ジゼル」より。 ジゼルを騙したヒラリオンはウィリに囚われ、その罪を清算する事になる。彼は許されず、明け方を待たずして踊り狂い、衰弱死した。 『さよならアルブレヒト』クラシックバレエ「ジゼル」より。 ウィリに囚われたアルブレヒトだが、ひとりのウィリの助けにより一命を取り留める。 衰弱死を逸れたアルブレヒトがその顔をあげた時、最愛の少女の姿は幻のように消えていた。 『臓腑を焼くセイレーン』クラシックバレエ「放蕩息子」より。 田舎領主の息子は都会での暮らしに憧れて出奔。 街では多くの誘惑が待っており、その最たるものが百戦錬磨の手管で男を墜落させる妖婦セイレーンだった。 しかし、これらのスキル系統は目くらましにすぎない。 クライムバレエはメルトリリスの行った不正行為を指す。 メルトリリスは自らを無敵にするため、月の裏側における基本ルール『時間感覚の喪失』を『メルトリリスの当たり判定の喪失』に書き換えていた。 自分を鍛え上げるのではなく、世界のルールを変えて特権をほしいままにしたメルトリリスの行為は犯罪行為そのものだ。 ０３ - 複合神性 アルターエゴは英霊複合体として創造されたハイ・サーヴァントである。 BBはムーンセルのサーヴァントアーカイブにアクセスし、その中からエゴと適合する女神を選び、データを再現。 アルターエゴを女神の複合体として成立させた。 メルトリリスに組みこまれた女神は三体。 一神目はギリシアにおける純潔の処女女神アルテミス。 潮の満ち引き、すなわち月の運行と連動しており、その魔力を受けて狙った者を必ず射抜くと同時に、疫病と死をもたらす。 二神目は旧約聖書に登場するレヴィアタン、あるいはウガリット神話のリタンに由来する、蛇十字 の杖。 紅海を割ったモーセの杖と同根の存在であり、同時にその杖によって割られた海そのものの象徴でもある。 持つ者に水のごとく変化する性質を与え、どのような状況にも順応可能とする。さらに変幻自在にその姿を変え、自らが嫉妬する者の姿となる事もできるとされた。 三神目はインドにおける河の女神サラスヴァティー。 自然現象、中でも水や風、音楽や言葉、弁舌、詩文といった“流れるもの”を操る能力を持つ。 そこから流れる音色は、聞く者の心に任意の感情うぃ沸き立たせ、さらにコンピュータネットワークなどの電子の流れにも干渉する。 }} と呼ばれる、アルターエゴたちが生まれながらに持つ特殊能力。 スキル『吸収』から進化したチートスキル。 エナジードレインの最上級。 ドレイン、コピー、スケールダウンなどを可能とする。 ドレイン成立には二工程ありまずメルトリリスの体内で生成されるウィルスを として対象に注入し、『経験値』『スキル』『容量』等の、その時に奪うパラメーターを融解させる。 その後、ウィルスによって液化したパラメーターを吸収、 、自らの一部とする。 カタチさえあれば有機物、無機物、問わずドレインする事が可能だが、カタチのないもの…… 精神性やスキルといったものは融解する事はできるものの、これを“自分のもの”に変換する事は難しく、単純な養分にする事しかできないようだ。 このため、メルトリリスが“自分のもの”にできるものはおもに『経験値』『容量』がメインとなる。 この能力を利用して、メルトリリスは“自分の転写”を増やす事を計画した。 電脳体の中身をすべて溶かし、自分……メルトリリスに変貌していく転移型のウィルスを作ったのだ。 ０３ - 騎乗 B 騎乗の才能。 現存する動物なら野生のものであれ乗りこなせる。 本来ならセイバー、ライダーといった騎士系のサーヴァントがこのスキルを持つのだが…… メルトリリスがどうしてこのスキルを所持しているかは、想像にお任せしたい。}} だった。}}}} Морияма Нанами — сестра Мориямы Нанаки. Навуходоносор II |ネブカドネザル2世|Nebukadonezaru 2-sei|Nebuchadnezzar II}} — Героический Дух, упоминаемый в качестве настоящего владельца Висячих Садов Вавилона как Благородного Фантазма, в отличии от Семирамиды, которая получила его только по той причине, что их история была искажена со временем.Fate/Apocrypha том 2 Нефертари — одна из жён Рамзеса II и подруга пророка Моисея. Её ожерелье используется как катализатор для призыва Рамзеса II в качестве Слуги. Одд Борзак — Повелитель Демонических Пчёл, Мёртвый Апостол и маг. Он управляет , фамильярами, которые с помощью яда на их жалах создают подчинённых ему Гулей. Считается крайне опасным вампиром, который несёт разруху везде, где бывает, и однажды полностью уничтожившим целый город. Когда-то его долгое время преследовала Наталья Камински, но ей не удалось его схватить. Позже он изменил свои имя и лицо, чтобы скрыть себя, замаскировавшись под обычного человека и долгое время никоим образом не проявлял себя. В конце концов, Ассоциация получила информацию, что он вылетел из Парижа на A300 в Нью-Йорк, чтобы встретиться со своими союзниками, и назначает за него большую награду. Наталья и Эмия Кирицугу взялись за это дело и отправились в Нью-Йорк, чтобы раскрыть его фальшивую личность и убить его союзников. Хотя его личность и внешность им неизвестны, Наталья лично берётся за задачу по его обнаружению в самолёте среди 287 пассажиров. Ей удаётся уничтожить пчёл, находившихся в его багаже, а также обезвредить его самого. Однако её план проваливается, когда оказывается, что в его теле находились ещё больше пчёл, которые вылетели из него и превратили всех пассажиров в Гулей. Хотя Наталье удаётся выжить и взять управление самолётом на себя, Кирицугу сбивает его, решив исключить любую возможность того, что пчёлам удастся улететь при приземлении самолёта в аэропорту Нью-Йорка. Оги — лейтенант первого класса , озвученный Го Иноуэ. Его — Diablo I, и он пилот . Вместе с Кобаяши, он был отозван от пограничного патруля для запрошенной операции по оказанию чрезвычайной помощи, и он был сбит с толку докладом о том, что причиной стал монстр. Решив строго следовать приказу независимо ни от чего, они направляются к месту операции, и Оги сказал: «Если это фильм о монстре, мы, конечно, играем роли людей, которые будут убиты. Как неудачники из Ultraman». Увидев монстра и странное НЛО, ему не достаёт понимания, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. После того, как истребитель Кобаяши был проглочен, он обезумел. Чувствуя на себе «взгляд» монстра, он пытается убить его, прежде чем тот убьёт его. Потеряв всякий здравый смысл, он разрывает связь и готовится стать «Богом Смерти», чтобы отомстить за Кобаяши, и готовиться выпустит во врага огонь из всех орудий. Прежде, чем ему удалось сделать это, его боевые инстинкты подсказали ему, что позади него есть кто-то. Зрелище горящего ненавистью взгляда Берсеркера стало для него последним ударом по остаткам его психики. Он испускает последний крик, который не был услышан никем кроме Берсеркера, который не обратил на это никакого внимания, и позже погиб от ужасных перегрузок, во время сражения Берсеркера против Виманы. Отец Симон thumb|Симон — местный священник, живущий на острове Алиманго. Он знал Ширли в течение многих лет, обучая её чтению и письму. Неизвестно, имеет ли он отношение к сверхъестественной стороне Церкви, но он очень устал от Эмии Норикаты, предупредив Ширли держаться от него подальше, чтобы не быть «пойманной в ловушку дьявола», работая в его доме. Он дает ей серебряный нож для защиты. Когда на острове начинается трагедия, Эмия Кирицугу идёт к нему за помощью. Симон пытается связаться с кем-нибудь, и в итоге на Алиманго прибывают Экзекуторы из Церкви и Охотники из Ассоциации. Позже он становится гулем, когда направлялся в деревню, чтобы предупредить жителей об опасности, и был убит Натальей Камински. (Озвучил ) Отец Рюудо thumb|Отец Рюудо — безымянный отец Рюудо Иссея и Рюудо Рейкана, а также старший монах храма Рюудо. Он близко знаком с Фуджимурой Райгой, сказав, что пытается не «проиграть ему», совершив духовное путешествие на другую храмовую гору, и их отношения описываются как «совершенно убийственные». Как и Райга, он тепло относится к Эмии Широ.Fate/hollow ataraxia — Молитва Фуджи-нее Вместе с Райгой, он приложил много усилий в оформлении похорон Эмии Кирицугу и выбрал для него кладбище.Fate/hollow ataraxia — Посещение могилы Педро Жестокий |ペドロ1世|Petoro 1-sei|Peter the Cruel}}, также известный как Педро Жестокий, — Героическая Душа, которая квалифицирована для класса Кастер, будучи призванной в качестве Слуги. Пьер Кошон thumb|Пьер Кошон |ピエール・コーション|Piēru Kōshon|Pierre Cauchon}} — епископ, который сыграл значительную роль в падении Жанны д’Арк и её казни через сожжение на костре. Он появляется в Fate/Grand Order. Рокко Белфебан — глава Департамента Призывов в Ассоциации Магов. Невысокий старик, с прямой осанкой и морщинистым лицом словно вырезанным из дерева. Как говорят, он занимает эту должность на протяжении более пятидесяти лет, но никто не уверен в этом. У него есть коллекция, в которую входят череп, выглядящий как химера обезьяны и слона, свиток, которому тысяча лет, и полностью сохранившееся тело, молодой гидры. В Fate/Apocrypha, он лично нанимает Шишиго Кайри, и, хотя он пытается не допустить этого, неохотно расстаётся с гидрой, в качестве части оплаты. Согласно Ронгаллу, Рокко Белфебан представляет «упёртую старую гвардию», другими словами, он является частью консервативной партии в Часовой Башне.Fate/strange fake - Том 1 - Пролог VII: Гостья и _____, стр.269 Рюудо Рейкан }} , старший брат Иссея и специалист по дзюдо. Своим характером он похож на Райдера из Fate/Zero, и обладает большей терпимостью, чем его брат. Однажды, он пригласил Тайгу на свидание, после чего попал в больницу благодаря подчинённым её отца. Рейкан очень ответственный человек. Иссей старается походить на своего брата и считает его образцом для подражания. Рейкан очень любит боевые искусства, и зачастую тренируется вместе с Сойчиро. Он с полной серьёзностью относится к своей роли и обязанностям. Ему не нравится присутствие женщины, Кастер, живущей в храме, но она относится к нему нормально. Саегуса Юкика |type = Человек |gender = Женский |height = 155 см |weight = 39 кг |sizes = 75/57/78 |hairc = Тёмно-русые |eyec = Тёмно-карие }} — скромный менеджер команды по бегу, горячо любима большинством ребят своего класса. Ученица второго года обучения класса 2-A в академии Хомурахара. Входит в ряды знаменитого трио девушек класса 2-A, и играет роль «талисмана». Первоначально хотела присоединиться к клубу готовки, но по настоянию Макидеры, она стала менеджером клуба по бегу. Как и можно понять из её внешности, она черезвычайно плоха в спорте. Юкика — застенчивая, терпелива и зрелая девушка. Хотя она живёт в бедности, ей сердце сияет ярче самого блестящего шёлка. Её улыбка исцеляет и радует всех вокруг неё. Хотя она идеальная ученица, она уважает и боготворит свою одноклассницу Тосаку Рин. У неё есть несколько младших братьев различных возрастов. Она очень ласкова со своими младшими братьями, и она тратит много своего свободного времени, приглядывая за ними. Одна из немногих людей, способных увидеть Ассасина у ворот храма Рюудо, вследствие чего завязывает с ним разговор в Fate/hollow ataraxia. Сенека thumb|Сенека |セネカ|Seneka}} — воспитатель Нерона Клавдия Цезаря Августа Германика. Сенека появляется в интерлюдии Ромула в Fate/Grand Order. Серж — пожилой мужчина, живущий в Трифасе, который приютил в своём доме Зига и Рулера. Сиалим Эльтнам Ре-Атласия }} — последний алхимик института Атлас в мире EXTRA. У неё есть старшая сестра-близнец, которая умерла при рождении. Будучи алхимиком Атласа, она посвятила всю себя лишь своим собственным исследованиям; её цель состоит в том, чтобы избежать всеобщей гибели в будущем. Ради достижения этой цели, для неё приемлемо изменение или падение человечества как вида ради выживания. Она создала гомункула известного как Рани VIII с намерением увидеть возможность того, что не не только для алхимиков, но и для всего человечества возможно продолжать существование в кибер-мире, что означает отказ от своих физических тел. После отправки Рани на Луну, она стала жертвой смертельной болезни и скончалась в течении месяца. Создатель Волка thumb Безымянный создатель Волка-Мастера в Фальшивой Войне Святого Грааля — маг, который стремился стать Мастером в Войне до тех пор, пока его предполагаемый катализатор, Волк, не получил Командные Заклинания и не сбежал. Ему почти удалось вернуть Командные Заклинания, но Волк призвал Лансера, который позволил магу жить. Позже он был убит Фалдэусом Диолнадом. Сципион |大スキピオ|Dai Sukipio|Scipio}} — римский Героический Дух, который квалифицирован для класса Райдер, будучи призванным в качестве Слуги. Сютэн-додзи |酒呑童子}} — один из Трёх Великих Монстров Японии. Погиб от рук и его «Великой Четвёрки», в которую также входил Саката Кинтоки. Сютэн-додзи, в форме прекрасной девушки, встретил Кинтоки, который влюбился в неё. После её смерти, Кинтоки настолько сильно жалел об этом, что захотел загадать желание возродить Сютэн-додзи, чтобы встретить её снова. Тифон |テューポーン|Tyūpōn|Typhon}} — Божественный Зверь, о котором говорится, что он один из самых сильных существ среди своей классификации. Его уровень силы достаточно велик, чтобы называть его «большим супер-оружием», чем живым существом. Тул Toole.png|Тул — женщина-гомункул из Иггдмилленния. Фафнир |ファヴニール|Favunīru|Fafnir}} — злой дракон, фигурирующий в . Зигфрид убивает его и купается в его крови, чтобы получить тело, близкое к дракону, Броню Фафнира. Зиг, получив сердце Зигфрида, перегружен драконьей кровью во время Великой Войны Святого Грааля и борется с Фафниром в своих снах. Позже, это начинает его убивать, но он использует Святой Грааль, чтобы ускорить этот процесс и принимает форму Фафнира. Фафнир появляется в качестве врага под контролем Альтер-Жанны во Франции в Fate/Grand Order. Фуджимура Райга }} — босс группы , действующей в Фуюки, дедушка Фуджимуры Тайги. Был старым другом Эмии Кирицугу, и в качестве одолжения, следит за недвижимостью Кирицугу после его смерти, вместо Эмии Широ. Любит борьбу сумо и охоту, и он частенько даёт Широ карманные деньги, когда тот составляет ему компанию в походах на такие мероприятия. Хотя Широ считает проблемой его род занятий, он старается просто игнорировать это. Хотя у него энергичная и пугающая личность, Широ не считает его плохим человеком, каким он выглядит. Например, он платит Широ крупную сумму за уход за своим мотоциклом. Химуро Кане |type = Человек |gender = Женский |height = 157 см |weight = 48 кг |sizes = 84/56/85 |hairc = Светло-серые |eyec = Тёмные }} — ученица школы Хомурахара. Подруга Саегусы Юкики и Макидеры Каеде, они известны как знаменитое трио девушек класса 2-A. Состоит в команде по бегу, и считается там лучшей по прыжкам в высоту. Если вам интересно, ненавидит ли она своё такое старомодное имя как «Кане», ей на самом деле оно нравится. Кажется, она на самом деле хочет писать картины, но Каэде убедила её вступить к ней в беговую команду. Она внимательна и умна. Считается мозгом их трио. Спокойна, сдержанна и не говорит лишнего. Она лучший друг Минори и имеет страсть к сплетням, особенно если речь идёт об окружающих её людей. Играет главную роль в спин-оффе, Fate/school life, в котором она выставляется в в гораздо более комичном свете, вместе со своими друзьями. Цинь Шихуанди |始皇帝|Shikōtei|Qin Shi Huang}} — первый император династии Цинь, Героический Дух, отмеченный как самая знаменитая фигура в китайской истории. Один из его Благородных Фантазмом был восстановлен в наше время, и вполне годен к использованию в качестве оружия даже для обычных магов. Семья Куруока, планируя призвать его как Слугу в Фальшивой Войне Святого Грааля, считает, что он будет Героической Душой, которая будет требовать почтения даже от призвавшего его. Его так никогда и не призывали, потому что их дочь смогла получить Командные Заклинания и своего собственного Слугу. Он стал объектом неудачного покушения Цзин Кэ, и он представлен тенью Гильгамеша в моделировании его убийства в интерлюдии Цзин Кэ в Fate/Grand Order. Шамхат thumb|Шамхат |シャムハット|Shamuhatto|Shamhat}} — «женщина, красота которой превзошла пол», служащая в качестве в Уруке. У неё длинные волосы, которые «слабо светятся светло-зелёным цветом», и она выглядит приблизительно на шестнадцать лет. }} , опасаясь, что Энкиду останется зверем, подготовил для него Шамхат. Энкиду влюбился в неё с первого взгляда и провел с ней неделю, медленно познавая себя и теряя свою звериную природу. Он взял её вид, как свой собственный, как будто подражая ей и принимая её красоту.Fate/strange fake — том 1Fate/Extra CCC Хотя Энкиду может принять любую форму, эта остаётся для него самой предпочтительной. Она присутствовала во время первого сражения между Энкиду и Гильгамешем, произнеся следующие слова при виде их битвы: «Я чувствовала, будто Мир родился семь раз, и разрушился семь раз».Fate/strange fake — том 2 Шишиго Токи — отец Шишиго Кайри. Он был высоко оценен в Часовой Башне. Эдуард Чёрный Принц |エドワード黒太子|Edowādo Kurotaishi|Edward, the Black Prince}} — Героическая Душа, которая квалифицирована для классов Сэйбер и Арчер, будучи призванной в качестве Слуги. Эмия Нориката | Bloodline = }} — отец Эмии Кирицугу и четвёртый глава семьи Эмия. Обладает выдающимся умом, и хотя он всего лишь четвёртое поколение в своей, относительно небольшой семье, благодаря своим разработкам уже получил Приказ на Печать. Ему удавалось избегать охотников на протяжении двадцати лет активных поисков. Но вскоре после рождения Кирицугу, его жена была убита охотниками. В конце концов, он, вместе с Кирицугу, поселился и спрятался на небольшом южном острове, Алиманго, чтобы продолжить работы над зельем превращающее выпившего в Мёртвого Апостола, и добиться его усовершенствования до зелья бессмертия. Он взял в помощники местную девушку, Ширли, из-за её чрезмерного стремления к познанию всего нового, и из-за этого же стремления она выпила одно из экспериментальных зелий и превратилась в Мёртвого Апостола. После массового превращения жителей острова в Мертвецов, он был убит своим сыном, прежде чем успел сбежать с острова и возобновить свои исследования в другом месте. Он исследовал Манипуляции Временем, в частности контроль времени внутри тела или, возможно, небольшое изменение причинно-следственной связи, в своём стремлении достичь Источника. Магия семьи Эмии работает за счёт ускорения или замедления течения времени внутри Зеркала Души. Тщательное исследование привело его к открытию, что сведение радиуса Ограничивающего Барьера к минимуму, обеспечит уменьшение необходимых для этого магических ресурсов практически до нуля, что позволит ускорять поток времени без ограничений. Он считал, что достичь Источника можно прямо перед концом вселенной. Хотя теория была перспективной, такой эксперимент требует многих лет ожидания, что привело его к решению вопроса о продолжительности жизни и исследованию методов становления Мёртвым Апостолом. Юуто Икуё Yuutou.jpg|Юуто Икуё — Управляющий-NPC в Лунной Клети. Kara no Kyoukai Персонажи из серии романов и фильмов Kara no Kyoukai. Андо Юуко — подруга Миязуки и жертва Кирие Фуджо. Гакуто }} — друг Микии со старшей школы. Интересовался, почему Микии понравилась такая пугающая девушка, как Шики, на что Микия просто ответил, что она не такая уж и страшная. Позже появился во время финансового кризиса Микии и дал ему денег в обмен на то, что тот будет искать Кейту Минато, который, как ему казалось, вовлечён во что-то опасное. Мать Мифуне | type = Человек, Медиум | gender = Женский }} — гадалка, появляющаяся в Mirai Fukuin. Она утверждает, что может видеть будущее и что её предсказания всегда верны. Однако, спустя 10 лет после событий Mirai Fukuin, кажется, что она постепенно теряет способности к предсказанию. Минато Кейта — член банды, которая насиловала Асагами Фуджино, совершая множество жестоких вещей с ней, как например ударил её битой сзади, а также периодически насулая её. Из всех членов банды Кейта остался единственным выжившим. Как выразился Кокуто, просто оставить его жить после всего что произошло — уже достаточное наказание. Упоминается, что он лишился своего члена в какой-то аварии. Он младшеклассник для Микии и был очень к нему привязан. Миязуки Рису — подруга Андо Юуко. Рёги Канаме | image2 = | jname = 両儀要 | franchise = Kara no Kyoukai | appearances = Расследование Убийства (Часть 2) | type = Человек | gender = Мужской | Bloodline = }} — первенец семьи Рёги, но он не смог проявить в себе вторую личность. В результате его лишили права на успех в качестве главы семьи. Примерно в то время, когда Шики очнулась от комы в «Храм Пустоты», Канаме уже жил вдалеке от дому. Описывается, что тип его личности напоминает . Сузуриги Акитака — верный слуга семьи Рёга. Говорится, что он бывший якудза, но ныне он работает дворецким и заведует всеми домашнимы делами. Ему лишь 4-ый десяток, но он делает свою работу очень аккуратно. Он заботится о Рёги Шики и считает, что именно она — наследник семьи Рёги. Спутник, которого постоянно беспокоит своеволие Шики и её отсутствие здравого смысла. Когда Шики нужно больше денег, она невзначай испускает ауру «хочу пройтись по магазинам», и сверхпроницательный Акитака тут же примет меры. Одно кимоно Шики стоит около двух его зарплат за месяц. Он достаточно хорошо сочетается вместе с Кокуто Микией. Его гардероб полностью состоит из чёрных костюмов. В «Расследование Убийства (Часть 1)», Акитака был тем, кто смыл всю кровь с кимоно Шики. Родители Шики, уже слышали от Акитаки, что Шики ведёт себя странно. Тачибана Каори — первокурсница в старших классах Женской Академии Рейен, которая погибла при пожаре. Была подругой Мисаи с начальных классов. Обнаружив, что Хаяма Хидео принимал в школе наркотики, он подсадил и её на них. После того, как она прекратила принимать их, она выбежала из класса со словами, что «феи» преследуют её. Она покончила с собой в заброшенном здании школы, устроив пожар, в надежде, что таким образом спасёт души своих виновных одноклассников и свою. Хаяма Хидео — учитель, на замену которому пришёл Курогири Сацуки. Получил должность учителя только потому, что был родственником председателя школы. Преступник, который использовал своих учеников из школы для секс-услуг за деньги. После смерти Каори Тачибаны, его подвергла допросу Оджи Мисая, в ходе чего произошла ссора и он был случайно убит. Чёрный кот Безымянный чёрный кот — домашнее животное Кокуто Микии. Энджо Каэде — мать Энджо Томое. По воспоминаниям Томоэ, он заколол её и выпотрошил. Однако, в своих ночных кошмарах он видит, что она убила своего мужа, а потом и его. Сэйю: Ито Мики. Энджо Такаюки — отец Энджо Томое. Notes Персонажи из Notes. Ангел — безымянная А-Рей, принадлежащая к ангельскому виду «№ 20 Ангелы-Хранители», питает романтические чувства к Богу-Стрелку. Прочие А-Реи считают ниже своего достоинства общаться со слабыми людьми, неспособными добавить к их виду хорошие гены, но она утверждает, что находит его симпатичным и что не многие А-Реи похожи на ангелов, а для них важна внешняя привлекательность. Они часто выпивают вместе, и она проявляет большую заинтересованность к его душевному состоянию. Она выглядит как гуманоид с крыльями, но они не предназначены для полёта. Они используются для сбора токсичных частиц из окружающей среды, благодаря чему она может летать и производить количество энергии, сравнимое с ядерной бомбой. Это ставит ангелов на один уровень с первой десяткой А-Реев и Рыцарями. Она также принимала участие в сражении с Типом Сатурн, где получает серьёзное ранение, но оказывается спасённой Богом-Стрелком. Она говорит с ним в последний раз, прежде чем по его же просьбе оставить умирать в одиночестве. Тип Марс — . Детали не известны. Тип Нептун — . Подробности неизвестны. Вместе с Типом Уран уничтожил большую часть Листьев Иггдрасиля, наблюдательной базы Типа Венеры. Тип Плутон — . Был уничтожен Шестью Сёстрами, атаковавшими его до попадания на планету. Кровь Типа обволокла всю планету, и этот слой, расположенный над пепельно серым морем облаков, стал называться «Кровавым Небом». Считается, что облака — это защитная оболочка, созданная Шестью Сёстрами для предотвращения вторжения оставшихся двух Аристотелей, плавающих в облаках. Тип Сатурн , известный как — . Имеет вид летающего креста длинной три километра. Его внешняя оболочка состоит из светящегося минерала, и это единственное, что можно разобрать на его поверхности. Его атаки заключаются в обрушивании на землю крестообразных электромагнитных ударных волн диаметром в один метром, которые появляются из его тела. Эти «кресты» взрываются при контакте с поверхностью, уничтожая окружающую местность. Тип Сатурн может создавать различные виды «крестов»: например, некоторые могут проникать под землю и вызывать землетрясения. Пролетевший Аристотель оставляет после себя утыканные бесчисленными крестами пустоши, похожими на кладбище. Также был прозван ''Летающей крепостью, и, похоже, он является лидером среди Аристотелей на Земле. В конце концов был уничтожен Адо Эдемом, что послужило сигналом для последней битвы. Тип Уран — . Подробности неизвестны. Вместе с Типом Нептун уничтожил большую часть Листьев Иггдрасиля, наблюдательной базы Типа Венеры. Тип Юпитер , — . Появился на западном континенте. Он выглядел как человекоподобный гигант высотой в несколько десятков километров, но его истинная сущность — некое ядро неизвестного происхождения внутри гиганта, которое можно описать как псевдо-звезду. «Телом» гиганта является масса чёрного фотонного газа, выделяющегося из ядра и способного (теоретически) безгранично разрастаться. Именно этот Абсолют, во время тотальной войны на западном континенте, уничтожил большинство живых существ на планете. Ему не наносили вообще никакого урона, пока против него не выставили Рыцарей. Его рассекли надвое Мечом Рыцаря Адо Эдема, Взмахом Императора, но ядро Типа вышло из-под контроля и сожгло весь континент. Шесть Сестёр , упоминаются как «Программа № 1 по спасению Земли» — шесть существ, управляющие всеми А-Реями во время войны. Любая из сестёр по силе превосходит всю Сотню Подвидов, и каждая владела Истинной Магией. Внешне выглядели как люди и были очень похожи на ведьм из сказок — носили чёрные шляпы и летали на мётлах. Младшая сестра, , ближе к концу войны пала от рук Рыцаря, и её предсмертный крик разорвал континент на две части. По слухам, Сёстры атаковали Типа Плутон и предположительно они уничтожили друг друга, но это противоречит более поздним данным. Кровь Типа Плутон окутала Землю, что привело к образованию Красного Неба. Говорят, что плотный слой облаков под Красным Небом — защита, которую поставили сёстры, чтобы удерживать двух оставшихся Аристотелей от нападения на Землю. Tsukihime Персонажи из визуальных новелл Tsukihime и Kagetsu Tohya, серии файтингов Melty Blood и других связанных с ними побочных историй. Арима Кейко thumb|Keiko Arima , мать Арима Мияко. Она и её муж заботились о Тоно Шики во время его пребывания вдали от семьи Тоно. Дзинан Соген — отец Дзинан Токие, доктор и старый друг отца Шики — Наная Кири. По-видимому, Тоно Макихиса тоже является его знакомым. Раньше был членом организации, контролирующей демонических гибридов, а потому довольно много знает про демоническую кровь и другие связанные с демонами вещи. Сейчас вышел в отставку, работает врачом (неофициально). Был личным доктором Шики, и поскольку понимал причины его анемии, поддерживал его здоровье с помощью восточной медицины. Обучал Кохаку как медика. В манге Melty Blood 2nd рассказывается, что именно он был учителем единоборств Мияко. В разговоре с ней упомянул, что самоучка и осваивал кемпо как часть лечебной техники. Дзинан Токие , Дочь Дзинана Согена. Она знакома с Тоно Шики, так как он регулярно посещал их офис, когда он жил у семьи Арима. Именно она была первым сексуальным партнёром Тоно Шики. Инуи Ичико }} , старшая сестра Инуи Арихико. О ней известно, что она заядлый курильщик. Работает по ночам, а днём спит, требуя, чтобы её младший брат не шумел в это время. Никто не знает, какая именно у неё работа, и Арихико задаётся этим вопросом в течение многих лет. Арихико считает её безответственной и несерьёзной, ссылаясь на её беспорядочный образ жизни, при котором она делает всё что ей заблагорассудится, после смерти остальных членов их семьи. Карри де Марш , пародийный Мёртвый Апостол, который появляется в манге «Tsukihime of the Day», которая позже была добавлена в Plus Period. Ранее был известен как , друг Сиэль, и именно он причина её любви к карри. Сиэль была отправлена на её первое задание в Индию, где она сражалась с ним. Прежде, чем он был убит Сиэль, он пожелал, чтобы она съела приготовленное им до этого карри, пока оно не стало слишком холодным. Он назвал его «величайшим блюдом, которое можно назвать сокровищем нашей планеты», и, съев его, она прониклась сильной любовью к карри и не убила де Марша. Церковь не сильно обеспокоено его существованием, приняв позицию «его существование не будет помехой», так что он сотрудничает с ними в уничтожении других вампиров. Его огромная любовь к карри вылилась в то, что он не желает больше пить кровь, принимая её в минимальном количестве, только чтобы выжить. Он обладает странной особой способностью, которая позволяет ему изменять природу объекта, и он намеревается использовать её, чтобы сделать человеческую кровь на вкус как карри. Хотя он не достиг особой силы, он хочет превзойти Двадцать Семь Прародителей Мёртвых Апостолов. Когда его прогнали, он пообещал, что Тоно Шики будет первым со вкусом карри. Несмотря на его комедийность, Насу считает, что его существование будет каноном.TYPE-MOON Long Interview — Kanwa Tsukihime — Индийский Мёртвый Апостол Кугамине Тонами , человек с которым ранее была обручена Тоно Акиха, предположительно это был брак по договорённости, устроенный её отцом, Макихисой. После смерти Макихисы, Акиха немедленно отменила этот брак и выселила Тонами из поместья Тоно. Довольно ясно видно, что Акиха совершенно его не переваривает. Но семья Кугамине заведует третьей частью всех дел корпорации семьи Тоно, поэтому члены семьи Тоно, отстранившиеся от экономики, не могут позволить себе плохо обращаться с ними. Он, кажется, немного успокоился, после того, как его брак с Акихой был расторгнут, и даже, кажется, симпатизирует Шики, поэтому он относится к нему довольно мягко. Лансе thumb|Лансе — студент Международной Школы Камелота в Hana no Miyako, служащий президенту студенческого совета Артурии Пендрагон. Он основан на Ланселоте. Мастер Панда thumb|Мастер Панда Мастер Панда — персонаж введённый в Character Material. Одет в костюм панды с иероглифами «Нанацу-Ёру» (название ножа Тоно Шики), изображёнными на спине. Именно он обучал Ариму Мияко боевым искусствам, и обладает таким же голосом, что и Наная Шики. Кратко появляется в Carnival Phantasm, в последнем эпизоде, один из персонажей сидящих снаружи. В это время он снял свою маску, но его изображение было слишком мало, чтобы разглядеть черты лица. Меха-Шики thumb|Меха-Шики , пародийный персонаж представленный в Drama CD с участием Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн и Руби из Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, Хисуи, Меха-Хисуи, Кохаку и Тоно Акихи. Как и Меха-Хисуи, он создание Кохаку. Озвучил . Мисава Ханей , одна из соседок по комнате Тоно Акихи в её школе, Частной Академии Асагами для Девушек, вместе с Цукихиме Сока. Имеет прозвище «Ханэпин», она бестолковая, добросовестная, аккуратная и хороша в исправлении ошибок. Одна из немногих персонажей, которые могут иметь дело с Акихой. Также, обладательнаца самой большой груди среди всех персонажей (главных и второстепенных) из Tsukihime. Мозгопромывающий Детектив , пародийный дизайн Хисуи, подробно описанный в Character Material. Она произошла из первоначальной версии Tsukihime, которая имела большое число опечаток, которые привели к появлению некоторых очень странных линий. В частности, была затронута линия Хисуи, благодаря чему линия превратилась в . В финальной версии опечатки были исправлены, но они по-прежнему имеют известность в качестве мемов, которые в конечном счёте привели к появлению этого персонажа. Она практически не появляется, кроме небольшой роли в одной из сценок Carnival Phantasm. Мозгопромывающий-Детектив, также известен как — известный детектив, который решает сложные случаи, находящиеся за пределами обычной дедукции. Она находится в месте, называемом Город Тоно, который располагается в мире отчаяния, где само понятие «горничная» было стёрто. Бесшумный судья мира с бесстрастным лицом, вселяющий страх как в преступников, так и в их жертв; холодный, руководствующийся лишь логикой хранитель закона, чья раскрываемость дел составляет 100 %. Она продолжает заниматься уголовными расследованиями, потому что считает это наиболее эффективным методом поиска давно потерянной, любимой сетры-близнеца. Её истинная личность неизвестна, и она патрулирует улицы города Тоно каждую ночь пытаясь найти свою сестру. thumb|Её способность Детектив Закрытых Комнат активирована Природа её существования похожа, но отлична от Девочки-Волшебницы, и более близка, по своей сути, к ночного мегаполиса. Её главные способности это изменение психики, коррекция памяти и выбивание признания, и она видит самую суть происшествий своими тёмными, голубыми глазами. Её можно назвать странной личностью, которая с сумасшедшим упорством придерживается справедливости, с необычными способами словесной дедукцией, она говорит такие вещи как « » или « », но тем не менее, они до странного убедительны. Это связано с её особой способностью «Детектив Закрытых Комнат», что не относится к , это её собственный уникальный метод дедукции. Детектив Запертых Комнат вызывает странное явления, происходящее при условии, что она и один подозреваемый на её выбор, находятся одни в запертой комнате. Спустя несколько минут, подозреваемый чувствует непреодолимое желание сделать полное признание в совершении преступления, и подтвердить то, что он преступник. Хотя её метод дедуктивного мышления предположительно, удивителен и блестящ, никто кроме неё и выбранного подозреваемого не знает о происходящем там. За свой холодный характер, и за свою способность, при активации которой, принимает сидячее положение в воздухе, её называют «абсолютным диктатором логики». . Точнее, при условии, что она и один подозреваемый на её выбор, находятся одни в запертой комнате, возникает странный феномен, в результате чего - в течение нескольких минут - подозреваемый чувствует непреодолимое желание сделать полное признание в совершении преступления, и подтвердить то, что он преступник. Хотя её метод дедуктивного мышления предположительно, удивителен и блестящ, никто кроме неё и выбранного подозреваемого не знает о происходящем там.}} Нарбарек , первый сотрудник и текущий технический руководитель Похоронного Агентства. Она очень молода, но достаточно сильна, чтобы суметь запечатать трёх Прародителей Мёртвых Апостолов. Ей нравится убивать, и возможно, именно из-за этого работает в Агентстве. По той же причине, её заперли в исполнительной комнате Агентства, сделав её вроде заключённой. Дурная слава о ней даже достигла стен Ассоциации Магов. Потомок человека Нарбарек, основавшего Агентство вместе с Роа, с которым они тогда были хорошими друзьями. Только она и Сиэль видели истинную форму Мерема Соломона, в то время как остальные имеют дело лишь со священником, альтернативной формой его левой руки. Она послала Сиэль уничтожить Лес Айннаш в talk., но Сиэль считает, что это, скорее всего, тест, чтобы увидеть, чего она стоит без своего бессмертия. Ей кажется, что Нарбарек попросту сказала ей умереть, но Мерем говорит, что это лишь часть гнилого духа Нарбарек и что на самом деле ей нравится упрямый характер Сиэль. Нарбарек (предок) — предок Нарбарек. Одна из основателей Похоронного Агентства, наряду с Михаэлем Роа Вальдамионом. Сео Акира |jname = 瀬尾 晶 |franchise = Tsukihime |appearances = PLUS-DISC Kagetsu Tohya Melty Blood Actress Again |voice = |type = Человек, Медиум |sizes = 73/59/82 |gender = Женский |height = 153 см |weight = 41 кг |bloodt = AB |eyec = Зелёный |hairc = Фиолетовый |bday = 17 января }} , младшеклассница и подруга Тоно Акихи в Частной Академии Асагами для Девушек. Её глаза обладают незначительной силой предвидения (хотя обычно расплывчато), и ранее она уже появлялась в Tsukihime PLUS-DISC. Она познакомилась с Тоно Шики в истории «Alliance of Illusionary Eyes», и, к огорчению Акихи, они продолжили общаться. Такада Ёйчи — младшеклассник Тоно Шики и Инуи Арихико. «Таинственный персонаж», который иногда появляется, описанный как «что-то, что вы видите в манге». Никакие подробности о его жизни неизвестны, но известно, что он великая личность. Он ездит на . Тоно Макихиса , отец Тоно Акихи и Тоно ШИКИ и прёмный отец Нанаи Шики (ставшего Тоно Шики). Умер ещё до событий Tsukihime. Ответственен за многие события в серии Tsukihime. В частности, нанял Кишиму Кому, чтобы уничтожить клан Наная; усыновил единственного оставшегося члена этого клана, Нанаю Шики; жестоко обращался с Кохаку; воспитывал в строгости Акиху. Как и все члены семьи Тоно, обладает демонической кровью, что вылилось в наряду с . И хотя его лицо никогда не было чётко показано, в манге, было очевидно, что во время резни клана Наная, он использовал способности, похожие на таковые у Тоно ШИКИ. Он смог заставить кровь из ран затвердеть и использовать её как клинок. Вероятно был убит ШИКИ, так как его кончина произошла одновременно с пробуждением Роа/ШИКИ, что является началом событий в игре. В ходе игры о многом рассказывается: почему Шики был принят в семью Тоно и по какой причине Хисуи и Кохаку попали в особняк. Фальшивый Шики — человек, который выглядит точно как Тоно Шики. Восхищается им и хочет занять его место. Обладает способностью воспринимать записи (воспоминания) жизни человека с которым встретился. Также, в некоторой степени, может ощущать чувства и восприятие целевого человека. Форте , старшая дочь, некоего, довольно древнего рода магов. Она часто занимается такими задачами, как защита магов находящихся под Печатью и восстановление гримуаров. Её посылают на разведку в Лес Айннаш, где она встретила Сацуджинки и потерпела от него поражение, не получив ни единой царапины. Она осознаёт своё полное и абсолютное поражение, и удивлялась тому, что всё ещё осталась жива. Она спрашивает его имя, но не смогла понять его ответ, потому что она не знает японского языка. Прежде чем уйти, она запоминает услышанный ответ, и отвечает, что его способность, которую она увидела, безусловно могла с лёгкостью уничтожить даже Нрвнксра Хаоса. Форте относится к редкому виду мага, который пережил множество ужасных схваток, и она способна противостоять даже члену Похоронного Агентства. Хотя она носит меч и выглядит как мечник, свой меч она использует как магический посох, так как меч непригоден для нанесения ударов из-за трёх сквозных отверстий в лезвии. Она предпочитает заклинание называемое . В сочетании с использованием меча, при его взмахивании, потоки воздуха в отверстиях производят звук, что вызывает эффект резонанса, создающего невидимую ударную волну, с радиусом поражения в несколько сотен метров. Она обладает Элементом Ветра, который она делит с Аозаки Аоко, с которой она встречалась несколько раз. Шидзё Цукаса младшеклассница в Частной Академии Асагами для Девушек. В истории A Story for the Evening, она желает чтобы Акиха исчезла, согласно одному слуху из Семи Проклятий Асагами, в котором замешаны почтовые ящики, и начинает нервничать, когда Акиха не исчезает, поскольку это означает, что желание было обращено на неё. В результате, она паникует и пытается убить Акиху, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, но вместо этого Акиха лишает её сознания. Эйнс — агент Церкви посланный Сиэль захватить Лес Айннаш. Ему более пятидесяти лет. Мерем Соломон появляется вместо него, утверждая, что он съел Эйнса. Он отчитывается о смерти Эйнса в лесу, потому что он уже достиг возраста для выхода на пенсию. Ямасе Акеми — сестра Ямасе Майки, кратко появляется в короткой истории «Рассвет» из Kagetsu Tohya, повествование которой идёт от лица её сестры. Её присутствие в финальной сцене «Рассвет», придаёт её сестре волю противостоять голоду хаотических зверей из унаследованного ей Зеркала Души Нрвнкср, и собрать их всех внутри собственного тела, чтобы Шики убил их с помощью своих глаз. Ямасе Майко , молодая женщина играющая незначительную роль в Tsukihime, и главную роль в Kagetsu Tohya, в побочной истории Daybreak. Она жила со своими родителями и младшей сестрой Акеми в городе Мисаки, появившись в Tsukihime лишь во время сцены боя между Нрвнкср Хаосом, Тоно Шики и Арквейд Брюнстад. В это короткое появление, Ямасе была живьём съедена раненым Нрвнкср. Её смерть, придала Шики сил, что привело его к победе. В Daybreak (также переводится как Dawn), Майко возрождается в теле мёртвого Нрвнкср спустя несколько месяцев после своей смерти, восстановив себя из фрагментов его тела, которые использовала Арквейд для лечения раны Шики. После столкновения Сиэль и Арквейд, bidding her sister goodbye and a happy birthday, Ямасе была убита Шики, таким же образом, как и оригинального Нрвнкср. Её последнее желание было, спасти свою сестру от хаотичной жизни, что составляет её тело, пока Шики не нанёс смертельный удар. Майко унаследовала Зеркало Души Нрвнкср, Логово Звериного Короля, хотя причина этого не выяснена. Во время сюжета побочной истории, её голова и шея выглядит как и при жизни (так как история рассказывается с её точки зрения, её фактическая внешность никогда не появляется на экране), но остальная часть её тела такая же «чёрная масса», как у Нрвнкср, хоть и с женскими очертаниями. Она способна изменять свою внешность в некоторых рамках, включая принятие внешности Тоно Шики. Она также является обладателем черного пояса в неизвестной форме каратэ. Tsuki no Sango Персонажи из Tsuki no Sango. Исэ thumb|Исэ — одна из пятидесяти островитян, служанка принцессы, помогает ей подготавливаться к встрече с ухажёрами. Она появляется только в манга-адаптации, когда извиняется перед Принцем Аришимы за действия принцессы. Принц Аришимы thumb|Принц Аришимы — неназванный ухажёр, желающий жениться на Девушке-Рассказчице, так как остров на котором она живёт — «надежда человечества». Как и предыдущие пятнадцать претендентов, он получил заранее невыполнимую задачу, для доказательства своей любви к ней. Разозлённый он покидает остров, даже не пытаясь выполнить её. Она даёт ему одно из самых невероятных заданий — привезти рыбу с Луны. Сложность выполнения заключается в том, что полёт на Луну — это билет в один конец. Попасть туда можно, но никто не знает как вернутся обратно. А в добавок к этом ещё и требуется привезти оттуда рыбу — которой там точно быть не может. Она оправдывает то, что дала такое невыполнимое задание тем, что он сам был виноват в том, что прибыл при полной луне, и должен знать, что всему есть своё место и время. В манга-адаптации он более смирён с отказом, понимая, что у неё могут быть собственные причины. Он завидует умиротворённости острова, желая, чтобы весь мир мог бы перенять его. Суи thumb|Суи — одна из пятидесяти островитян, служанка принцессы, помогает ей подготавливаться к встрече с ухажёрами. Она появляется только в манга-адаптации, когда пытается убедить её принять предложение о супружестве, по распоряжения Островного Комитета. Ссылки }} en:List of minor characters Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Zero Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Apocrypha Категория:Персонажи в Fate/kaleid Категория:Персонажи в Tsukihime Категория:Персонажи в Kara no Kyoukai Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Extra Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Prototype: Fragments